Wandering Gemini
by Runa-Chan rules
Summary: Mituna should really learn to stop wondering alone. There are some fishy people out there who wouldn't hesitate to pounce. Cromit, smut, yaoi, read at your own risk.


okay so hear we go. My first attempt at a Homestuck fanfic. pleeeaaaaase don't hate me, this is CronusXMituna, I might do a DamaraXKankri one later. if you don't like it, you really don't have to read it, so please don't force yourself. and if you do like it, review please? :3 smut involved, I'm going with the good old tentabulge thing here . and of course, Mituna's 'legendary captor double digit' thing. so... here we go!

* * *

Make You Like it

* * *

There wasn't much time to react against his attacker. And being who he was, there also was no time or thought for reaction. Mituna was hopeless when it came to strategy against the stronger forces. And what little Mituna could come up with wasn't much help to him, but instead it would only fuel the flames that devoured him without any remorse. the hands of fire burned his wrists, made his temperature rise, and his back ache. His future should had been less agonizing had he come to practice his skateboard tricks with his loving and protective matesprit. But his stubbornness has led him to believe that he should try to impress Latula by honing his skills on his own, not very smart on his part. A lone wolf is easier to attack than when it's with it's pack.

Cronus had both of Mituna's wrists in one hand, the waistband of his leggings entwined with his devilish snake-like fingers. His back was up against a tree, his legs restricted from movement with Cronus' knee keeping them parted. Looking quite pleased with his handiwork, he helped himself by digging his face into the neck of the yellowblood, taking in the scent and dragging his tongue from the collar bone to the jaw. Emanating from the lowblood was a soft and terrified squeal, sounding as if he was already on the brink of crying.

Cronus, smiling at the fragile troll, leaned his leg n forward, allowing his thigh to scrape against the clothed crotch of the- er.. crotch_es_ of the frightened troll, making him lean forward and gasp, his body beginning to spazz. "570-FGHCJ5GH- WNHY 4R3 Y0U-?" Mituna gasped out, tears dripping down the side of his face, and dissolving into his top. No response was given. Instead, Cronus gently leaned closer to lick Mituna's lip, further shoving his tongue into the poor thing's mouth and exploring the sweet honey-tasting caverns of his victim.

Mituna could only take it. He didn't like the taste of the fishy-faced troll's saliva, or the feel of his teeth, or even the current usage of his tongue. Every last bit of it felt slimy and wrong. But he hadn't the power to break free of this painful kiss. Within a few moments, he felt his body stiffen up even more, which was immediately followed by a heavy, raw moan that clawed it's way through his dry throat. Cronus' hand had sneaked down past the elastic band of his leggings, and gently grazed Mituna's intimate areas of sensitivity. Without realization of where Cronus was nuzzling, or registration of what was going on, the Captor threw his head back at the light touches that his attacker applied, the new and certainly foreign touches adding onto the intensity of the situation. The bark of the tree scraped Mituna's helmet, if not for the tree Mituna may have ended up injuring his head further.

"Wvell wvell wvell, chief, I didn't expect you to be packing such a hefty load~!" Chimed the bastard voice. His hands assaulted and glided up against the wet, slimey surfaces, going back and forth between either of Mituna's bulges. The smaller troll, nearly at a loss for breath, shivered uncontrollably, and gasped heavily. Mituna's voice became raspy as he tried to choke out "57..0H..P.. 4H.." followed by his pleas for release found light in the idea of a different sort of release.. at least.. in Cronus' mind. Cronus allowed Mituna's hands escape from his grasp, using his free hand to instead begin fumbling with taking his own belt and pants off. Mituna used his now-free hands to hold himself up against the tree as he began to subconsciously thrust into Cronus' palm.

Cronus gave up in trying to keep Mituna held up. He pushed on Mituna's shoulders, not having to push hard with as quickly as Mituna was giving out. Mituna shoved himself to the ground, and began reaching down to attempt to help Cronus with the matter at hand. His bulge were flailing and reaching, aching for release at this point. And Cronus was loving every second. As for Mituna, it was agony. He may not be all that smart, but he knew it was all so wrong. Latula never touches him though. She helps him bathe, and loves and nurtures him, but it was seldom that poor Mituna ever received such attention.

After discarding Mituna's pants that resulted in several rips and tears, Cronus had thrust himself deeply into his little Gemini in seconds. Mituna gasped for air and clawed deeply into Cronus' back, unable to control the pathetic noises he made. Cronus clenched his teeth, followed by his eyes in concentration. FUCK, being inside of this tight little protein chute was more to handle than he thought. He knew the pathetic little runt had to be in some serious pain, but fuck it's not like it mattered, right? Cronus had been nice enough to the pipsqueak and dammit, he wanted what he so deserved.

Without a care, Cronus pulled back, and snapped forward, once again eliciting a screeching moan from the lips of the smaller. Mituna felt his hips collide with his molester's, nearly losing it between the mix of frustration, pain, and pleasure. His insides burned with desire, something Mituna himself wasn't quite used to. Cronus grunted and continued to slam full force on his little heir of doom. The temptation was too much, he wasn't going to go slow with this when so much frustration had been what built his sexual desire. He could feel Mituna tightening around him quickly, hear Mituna's moans soften and grow in pleasure.

Mituna retracted his nails from Cronus' back and wrapped them tightly around his neck, holding on for dear life. "NNGH! 44H! CR0-FUCK!" was all Mituna was able to say before releasing yellow material all over Cronus' stomach. Mituna continued to writhe beneath his attacker, trying to ride out his orgasm while Cronus was still trying to draw his out. The tight, pulsing heat around his bulge quickly drew out Cronus' orgasm within moments, allowing him to release deeply inside of his little Gemini. Cronus lied panting on top of Mituna for moments before zipping his pants back up and redoing his belt. Mituna lied by himself to pant, feeling disguisted and unclean.

This.. was definately something he hoped to forget soon.


End file.
